Kick-Ass
Kick-Ass is the title character and main protagonist of the Kick-Ass comic book series. Overview Dave Lizewski was an otherwise ordinary New York City high school student. His mother died of a brain aneurysm and so Dave served as an anchor to reality for his loving single father. However, Dave takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. He assembles a suit and mask, which he wears under his normal clothing, and he begins his own personal training before attempting to fight crime, predictably leading to disastrous results as Dave is hospitalized following a stabbing and then being struck by a car. Telling his father he was mugged, he undergoes intense physical rehabilitation, including four operations. He is released weeks later, with metal plates all over his body and with his nerve endings having delayed reactions to pain, making him almost immune to conventional beatings. In spite of considering giving up crime fighting, he soon goes back onto the streets. When he saves a man from a beating and fights off the attacking thugs, an onlooker records the incident and uploads it on YouTube, turning Lizewski into an overnight sensation dubbed with the name Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass later becomes the inspiration to hundreds of others, most of which are content to simply make web pages and costumes but with some actually going out and effectively fighting crime. Other superheroes Kick-Ass encounters are Hit-Girl and Big Daddy, whose level of professionalism intimidates Kick-Ass and also serves to remind him just how serious crime fighting can be. He retires for a little while until he becomes aware of another hero, Red Mist, who has become a sensation, even stealing the credit for being the first ever superhero. Kick-Ass subsequently leaves retirement, initially to challenge Red Mist, but instead they team up. Red Mist, however, turns out to be the son of mob boss John Genovese (Frank D'Amico in the movie) and this leads to the death of Big Daddy and the torture of Kick-Ass at the hands of various gangsters. Before long, Kick-Ass is rescued by Hit-Girl and the two get their revenge on John Genovese/Frank D'Amico, together bringing down his entire organization. In the movie, Frank D'Amico dies at the hands of Kick-Ass, who blasts him out the window of his headquarters. In the original graphic novel, Kick-Ass threatens John Genovese with a gun, and shoots off his genitals throughy pure fluke, giving Hit-Girl an opening to kill John Genovese with a cleaver. In both versions, Kick-Ass wins a fight against Red Mist. Following this, Hit-Girl retires to lead a normal childhood, although she does train Kick-Ass to fight more effectively. A team-up with new hero Doctor Gravity leads to Kick-Ass joining superhero team Justice Forever, where he meets numerous new heroes, including Battle Guy, who turns out to be Kick-Ass's best friend, Marty. Both Kick-Ass and Battle Guy unmask in front of the rest of the team, which was probably not a clever idea considering Red Mist has announced over the internet that he is recruiting supervillains to get revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They later encourage their friend, Todd, to become a superhero too. Kick-Ass goes on a mission with Justice Forever, taking down a human trafficking organization. He continues to work alongside Justice Forever, his reputation growing, until his father, worried that he is doing drugs, finds his Kick-Ass costume amongst various newspaper clippings of the group's success. Initially, he is angry at his son for what he is doing and this prompts Kick-Ass to run away from home. Later, Kick-Ass and his two best friends go to Justice Forever's new HQ until they find a new spot and they all mourn the loss of Colonel Stars and Kick-ass tells them that Red Mist changed his Twitter name to The MotherFucker and that they should all stay in pairs. Dave, Marty, and Todd are later seen at the Hospital visting a badly beaten Katie and Dave tells his friends that when he was captured and toured by Red Mist's father's henchmen he said anything in order for them to stop frying his balls. Then Dave gets a text from The Mother Fucker saying "Forget the bitch it's your OLD Man you should be worried about you prick". Dave then runs to his apartment only to see his father being arrested by the cops since they came looking for Dave but his dad told the cops that he was kick-ass and is put into a police car leaving Dave in shock and cries out his name as the cops take him away. Later, Dave goes to visit his father in prison and tells him he is sorry he got him involved, but Dave's father tells him that everything is going to be fine. However, Red Mist's men kill him in prison. Dave later goes to his father's funeral and tells Mindy she was right about everything until Dave's father's coffin blows up and Red Mists Henchmen kindnap him but he is saved by Mindy who tells him to suit up (since the henchmen had Dave's costume). They both arrive at Red Mist's hideout while Mindy kills everyone else, Kick-Ass beats up one of the supervillians with his stick (now equiped with spikes) Kick-Ass recognises the SuperVillian who raped Katie and continues to beat him until he falls into the shark tank. Mindy then gets some information out of the villian and finds out that Red Mist is going to attack Times Square at eight, Dave then sends a message to all the heroes to help stop the SuperVillians. Later when Red Mist and his army are destroying Times Square Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl show up and Red Mist mocks them for showing up until he see's the army of SuperHeroes ready to fight Kick-Ass then says " What's the Matter Chris you shitting yourself? You should be". After Kick-Ass and Red Mist throw insults at each other, Kick-Ass punches Red Mist in the face and the Fight Begins while Hit-Girl is fighting Mother Russia, Kick-Ass pins Red Mist on the ground and begins to punch him in the face even knocking his mask off. The other Heroes tell Kick-Ass to finish him off but Kick-Ass wants to put Red Mist in jail since he is a superhero but when the cops start arresting everyone wearing a costume Red Mist makes a run for it but Kick-Ass follows him into a building and when he reaches the roof Red Mist attacks him with paint buckets. Red Mist tells Kick-Ass that the cops are everywhere and that they have to lay low but Kick-Ass refuses to listen and kicks Red Mist in the testicles and then grabs his stick and beats Red Mist up until he tells Kick-Ass he will pay him to leave him alone but Kick-Ass refuses and says he is going to Jail. Red Mist then grabs some nails and throws them at Kick-Ass' face but Kick-Ass hits Red Mist in the face and in anger, Kick-Ass yells at Red Mist "Just fucking die!" then Hits Red Mist in the face with his stick really hard which knocks him off the building. Dave was shocked of what he has just done thinking he killed Red Mist but he then hears him begging for help Dave then calls the cops who arrive to arrest Red Mist but they see Dave on the Building and were going to arrest him to until Hit Girl showed up and made a distraction for Dave to get away. Dave then finds Marty and Todd and tells them that they have to go to the safe house and that Hit-Girl will meet them their (not knowing that Mindy was arrested). Costume The costume he wears is bought off Ebay and is a wet suit. But in the movie, the costume is slightly variated with a section cut out for his mouth to breath through. The costume is made off "regular" material and isn't any different from regular clothes however his body can absorb more resistance after the stab wound. Weapons Kick-Ass carries two batons on his back likely made of metal and covered with a gripping material. He keeps them on his back with a metal cuff. Later on in the comic, after he gets out of the torture room, he uses the legs of the chair he was on as weapons. He later breaks them on Chris Genovese's face and ditches them for a pistol he took from Chris. He then uses this to shoot his father in the testicles or "Tunk" as he put it. In the final battle of the movie, he uses two gattling guns attached to a jet pack given to him by Hit-Girl and kills several of Frank D'Amico's henchmen. He also manages to kill D'Amico himself with a bazooka. In the sixth issue of Kick-Ass 2, Dave upgrades his batons with barbed wire. Abilities The premise for Kick-Ass is what would happen if someone with no powers were to try to be a superhero. This still is that case but when Dave is stabbed and hit by a car, he has several metal plates and braces within his body along with damaged nerve endings. This provides him with the ability to be almost immune to pain, giving him an edge while fighting. He uses this in the comic to get out of the torture room by taunting the henchmen into hitting him hard enough to knock the chair over and allowing him to get the ropes off. He has no fighting abilities whatsoever. He usually attacks his enemies by flailing his batons at them. However, in the movie, he becomes adept at handling firearms. In Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall, Kick Ass has been learning to fight from Hit-Girl. He is shown fighting a two man group with ease but runs when a larger group comes to fight. Category:Characters Category:Heroes